


Locker Room Talk

by pointyredboy



Series: Destroying Something Beautiful [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ???? Kinda, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, General JJ being a fuck, Hair-pulling, In fact i wrote most of this before the new episode so its especially ironic, Literally nothing to do with canon except they are skaters, M/M, Praise Kink, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, hatefucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointyredboy/pseuds/pointyredboy
Summary: “Eager, today, aren’t we?  Could it be you are just enticed by the thought of a gold medalist getting you off?”Yuri slowed and contorted his face with disgust, eyes flickering to the object hanging around JJ’s neck.  “I’m more enticed by the thought of choking you with it.”“Kinky.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahhahahahahahahahhaha I'm garbage and I hate myself let's do this 8-)

“Yuri! You did so well today!” JJ strutted into the locker room and could see his friend visibly tense up as he spoke. JJ thought he had a lovely voice. Yuri reacted like he dragged nails down a chalkboard.

“I really--” JJ’s next sentence was cut off by Yuri's fist balled in the front of his shirt, dragging him through the locker room. He smirked and stumbled along. “Eager, today, aren’t we? Could it be you are just enticed by the thought of a gold medalist getting you off?”

Yuri slowed and contorted his face with disgust, eyes flickering to the object hanging around JJ’s neck. “I’m more enticed by the thought of choking you with it.”

“Kinky.”

The smaller boy shoved his rival into the nearest empty stall and crushed their mouths together, kisses sloppy and needy. This had become somewhat of a ‘tradition’ for them. JJ would win and find Yuri sulking in the locker rooms. At first, they would exchange the usual competitive banter, but tended to leave unsatisfied. Yuri needed an outlet for his frustrations, and JJ needed an outlet for his...bragging rights. In JJ’s most humble opinion, the solution they came up with worked out quite nicely.

“This is the last time, you know,” Yuri grumbled, tangling fingers in JJ’s soft short hair as the taller boy pressed kisses down his jaw and neck. “I’m gonna wipe the floor with your ass in the next match and move on to…” The smaller boy trailed off and sighed a little as JJ bit down hard on his neck. He brushed a hand down the front of JJ’s jeans, swiftly undoing the clasp. “Bigger and better things.” He did the same to his own.

JJ laughed quietly, face resting on the skin between Yuri’s shoulder and neck. “Oh, that’s cute. You’re never gonna beat me, Yuri--” He grunted, slowing his movements as his friend freed their half-hard dicks and wrapped a hand around both of them. While his work on the ice never seemed to match JJ’s level, Yuri’s hand job skills were…considerably better. “If I let you win, I’d never get to hear you make sounds like this.” JJ gave a sharp tug to Yuri’s blonde locks and was rewarded with the smaller boy’s whole body involuntarily arching against him. Yuri let out a suppressed whimper and swore. The taller boy could feel his friend cringe, clearly regretting that he’d ever told JJ about his ‘thing’ for rough treatment. JJ took advantage of this moment, fist still coiled in Yuri’s hair, to pull him into a deep kiss and walk his friend back until he was pressed against the inside of the stall. He roughly grinded their hips together and trailed a hand down Yuri’s back. 

Releasing Yuri’s hair, JJ reached into his own back pocket to produce a small bottle of lubricant. “Pants off, kitten.” The smaller boy yanked his jeans down and squinted at JJ as he slicked his fingers and cock in a generous amount of lube.

“Really, asshole? Did you have that thing in your pocket for the entire ceremony?”

JJ responded only with a grin, maintaining eye contact with his friend before roughly spinning him and shoving him against the door. Yuri made a startled noise that turned into a sigh as soon as JJ pressed slick fingers between his thighs, gradually dragging their way up between his cheeks and lightly prodding at his entrance. “How’s that feel?”

“...Good.”

JJ frowned at the one word answer, but pressed a finger in, anyways. Yuri gasped, making quiet, breathy noises as JJ pumped inside of him. Soon enough, the smaller boy was pressing his ass back against JJ, trying to urge him further. JJ slowed his movements. “Use your words, Yuri. What do you want?”

Yuri tensed and paused the rhythm he and JJ had fallen into. He hesitated before speaking. “I’m not doing this today, JJ. Just do it.”

JJ laughed and shook his head, pulling his finger halfway out. “No, no, kitten, that’s not how this works.” He took hold of Yuri’s hair and tugged back so that JJ’s lips were pressed against his friend’s ear. “Tell me what you want.”

Yuri made what sounded like a strangled moan mixed with discontent. Finally, he spoke through gritted teeth. “More. Please.”

“Ah, so polite! As you wish.” JJ pressed a second finger deep inside Yuri and released his hair to wrap an arm around his torso. Yuri let out a soft moan, pressing back into JJ like he couldn’t get enough of his touch. The taller man placed a hand between his friend’s shoulder blades, pinning him to the inside of the stall as he released subtle moans. Yuri had begun to come undone, panting as JJ finger fucked him in the otherwise silent locker room.

“How are you doing, kitten?” JJ placed gentle kisses down Yuri’s neck and shoulders, not breaking pace.

Yuri moaned louder, grinding against JJ’s hand. “Haah,...M-more, JJ, I need more.”

This plea, along with the sight of Yuri Plisetsky pressed against the inside of a bathroom stall panting and moaning, sent a wave of heat rushing through JJ’s body. But, he knew his friend could do better. “Surely, we can do better than that, yes?” JJ slowed his motions but kept the depth, pushing his fingers deep inside as he waited for an answer. “What is it that you need, Yuri?”

He could practically feel the aggravation growing in the smaller boy’s lithe form. His response was mumbled, barely audible. “I need you.”

JJ grinned. He never got tired of hearing those words. “What was that--?”

“You, you!” Yuri shouted, clearly exasperated at such humiliation tactics. “I need you to stick it in me and fuck me with your ‘king’-sized cock! Christ, JJ!”

JJ couldn’t help but laugh, knowing this was the best that he was gonna get. He spread Yuri open and roughly pushed himself inside. Yuri swore at the sudden fullness and sighed with contentment as JJ gripped his hips and began moving inside him. “F-fuck, aah…”

The taller boy dragged nails up Yuri’s spine, leaving behind soft red lines. “Such a good kitten,” He mused, clawing a hand into his friend’s hair. “All you really needed was a little...discipline.” With the last word, he roughly gripped Yuri’s hair. The smaller boy moaned loudly, arching his back and pressing against JJ to take him all in.

“Aah, yes! Harder, p-please--” Yuri spoke in between gasps as JJ fucked him silly. The whole stall seemed to shake, but neither of them seemed to notice or care. JJ’s pace quickened, hips moving erratically and roughly fucking Yuri into the wall. The taller boy reached down and gripped his friend’s cock as he pounded into him, jerking him off.

“Call me ‘king’.”

Yuri’s breathing slowed, thinking he must have misheard him. “W-what?”

JJ pressed his body flat against Yuri’s, reaching his unoccupied hand up the front of the smaller boy’s shirt. He quickly sucked a bruise into Yuri’s neck before whispering against his ear. “Tell me I’m the king.” He quickened his pace and slammed his cock into his friend.

Still panting, Yuri laughed quietly, though it sounded somewhat broken as JJ brought him over the edge. “Fuck you--”

Yuri came in spurts, splattering on the stall door and his shirt. JJ grunted and came shortly after. He collapsed forward onto Yuri, both of them just breathing heavily for a few moments before slowly leaning back and pulling himself out.

There was a quiet stillness as they cleaned off and zipped up their clothes. JJ buttoned his jeans and looked at Yuri. For a moment, it seemed as though he were going to say something important. Instead, he smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder. “Thanks for a good time, kitten. I’ll see you in a few months!” With that, he unlocked the door and strutted out.

It was quiet for a moment as he walked away. JJ heard a groan. “I hate that guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> *disappointing party popper noises*


End file.
